I love you more than anything
by loveeealwaysk
Summary: Tirana and naveen are enjoying marriage until a devestating event takes place. Will it tear them apart or bring them closer together
1. Chapter 1

**I don not own princess and the frog at all i just enjoy writing stories :-) **

I know I love you...Tiana said tears pooling her eyes

Why don't I believe you when you say that anymore naveen said with anger glaring in his eyes.

The Night Before

Haha naveen laughed

"Tiana,that was marvelous he said placeing his hands around her waist

"Thank you i do think that you just say that because im your wife and you know some of the best cooks in the world."

Naveen smiled " well that maybe true but I can't do this to any of those cooks."

He picked her up and spinned her around and kissed her

"Stop naveen,were gonna make a mess in here." Tiana giggled

"Okay my beautiful queen I shall thank you later."

"Haha..speaking of queen your mother called."

"Oh,I will go call her back but when I get back that thank you is required." Naveen said pinching tianas thigh.

"Hey!" She laughed and threw a dish towel at him as he ran.

"ring,ring..Hello"a maldonian servant said

"Hi this is prince naveen my mother called earlier is she available?"

"Yes your majesty,I will get her for you."

"Hello,Naveen!

"Hi mother Tiana said you called earlier?"

"Oh yesI have sent guards to protect you and Tiana in america."

"What why would you do that? Naveen said scratching his head

"Because naveen you and Tiana are royalty and you need protection now."

"MotherI am royalty but I'm also a man and I can protect myself and Tiana just fine."Naveen said frustrated

"Naveen look your brothers dead and your my only other son I need you to just let me help you this time."

Naveen dropped the phone to thefloor. My brother is gone my 13 year old brother who did this to him why.

He heard his mothers tears and picked up the phone "Mother I'm so sorry I shall obey your order,I love you bye."he hung up the phone

Naveen went back into the kitchen he saw Tiana was no longer there so'he went to their bedroom. He saw his beautiful wife in a blue lace gown sitting on the bed smiling.

Tiana saw the look in his eyes and there was pain hurt in them,she grabbed her robe and ran over to him.

"What's wrong naveen,tell me?"

"My 's gone naveen choked and fell to his knees." Tiana shocked embraced him and held her husband as he cried.


	2. For Better Or Worse

Tiana held naveen as he went numb in her arms. he became so cold and distant she could feel his body was there but not his mind even his soul. when they went to bed that night his sobs drenched his hated watching him in pain and knew he was hurting but also embarrassed.

"Ring,Ring." the alarm clock awoke tiana but naveen was already up.

he stood staring out the window into the gloomy came and wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed.

"What, am i suppose to tiana?"Naveen said turning around to face his wife

"Naveen, i don't know,but i know that it hurts and you feel like taur worlds turned upside down.

but remember i love you with everything inside of me." tiana reassured him

"thank you mi bonita."naveen hugged her so tight tiana smiled

"let's go make you something special for breakfast today."Tiana smiled leading him into the kitchen.

"i'll be back i'm going to call my mother." naveen said scratching his head

"okay." she said taking out fruit from the refrigerator

"Ring,Ring"the phone rang

"Hello,Naveen?"naveen's mother said

"Hi, mother."naveen greeted

"how are you doing?"naveen's mother said

"i'm okay mother how are you and father?"naveen asked

"we are coping with the loss."naveens mother said

"oh."naveen said

"Naveen umm is there any way you and tiana could come to maldonia?"

"i don't think that will be a problem mother."

" i have to go."

"Bye, love you"

Naveen smelled the scent of vanilla and cooking dough he smiled tiana must be making beignets

he stood in the doorway watching his wife in her pink apron humming while preparing breakfast.

Tiana glanced over at him and smiled

"what are you staring at pretty boy?"

"a beautiful sight." looking at the powdered sugar on her face he laughed.

"what?" tiana asked

"you have sugar on your cheek." naveen said laughing a little

"oh, so you think thats funny?" she smiled and threw a spoonful of sugar at naveen

"oh now you are going to get it." naveen said rushing over to tiana and placing her on the countertop

"haha naveen you gotta a little sugar on your cheek."tiana said giggling

"well can you get it off for me?"naveen said smiling tiana kissed naveen's cheek and naveen moved to her lips deepening the kiss. he stopped the kiss to turn off the stove and carried tiana back to the bedroom.

" i love you tiana."

" i love you to naveen." he moved his hands removing both of their clothing letting all of his frustrations out in their love making "naveen!" tiana moaned

after they were finished they laid there entangled in a bliss

"Tiana you are my Ave maria." naveen said staring into her dark brown eyes

Tiana smiled " i love you so much naveen " she whispered

he held her for hours until they finally got out of bed so that they could talk over dinner.

"Tiana my mother has asked us to come to maldonia."naveen said eating his pasta

"oh."tiana said looking worried

"is there something wrong?"naveen asked

" i dont know you know the restaurant is new,and i don't know if it's strong enough for me to leave right now."tiana said

naveen swallowed hard "can't one of the staff members look after it for a little while? he asked lifting an eyebrow

"Naveen i don't know if i trust all the staff yet."tiana said

"Tiana, if you dont want to go just say so,because it seems to me that supporting your husband is at the bottom of your list."naveen barked

"What, naveen i give you support i give you comfort don't you dare say that i don't."

"if that is true you will travel to maldonia with me!" naveen said angrily

"Naveen i can't i love you but i can't right now."tiana said

"you're my husband you're suppose to understand" tiana said

Naveen glared at her "maybe you don't remember you took the the same vow for better or worse and right now i need you for worse!" naveen said tears streaming down his face

"i don't know about leaving naveen,but i know i love you." tiana said cupping his chin in her hand

" why don't i believe you when you say that anymore! naveen said anger glaring in his eyes

he stormed out the house tiana sanked to the floor.


	3. My Wife

The next morning

Naveen was still sleeping and tiana packed her and naveen's bags for the trip. She turned the restaurant over to the manager Jessica and asked Lottie to stop by every week while she was gone. Naveen awoke to see Tiana doing this and got out of bed and went into the bathroom to hear his singing wife in the shower he leaned on the doorway and laughed as Tiana forgot the words to the song the shower stopped and Tiana stepped out the shower surprised to see naveen she quickly grabbed her towel. Naveen frowned his wife was a work of art and hated when she hid her beauty from him he went over and dropped the towel to the floor and kissed his wife.

"Naveen she moaned moving to stop him

"our flight leaves in two hours,and you haven't dressed yet.

He sighed stopping and giving her one last kiss before getting in the shower. She continued getting ready putting on a light blue dress with sliver sandals and earrings,and went down stairs.

naveen got out the shower and put on his white shirt with black trousers and black sweater vest. He felt guilty for how he treated Tirana last night and went down stairs to talk to her. He saw her standing in the kitchen waiting for her mother to wish them well on their trip.

she turned around and smiled at him looking at her

"Look at my handsome husband."Tiana said giggling

" No,look at my beautiful wife."he picked her up and twirled her around kissing her.

"I want to say i'm sorry Tiana for last night,you are a great wife,far more than i deserve,please don't do this if you don't want to."Naveen said sincerely

"Naveen,I'm doing this because my husband needs me and the restaurant is in good hands."she smiled

"I love you Tiana."he said kissing her

"Hey love birds you have a plane to catch now get your Royal butts in that car. Eudora smiled

"Hey momma."Tirana said going to hug her mother

"Hi Eudora ,don't you look beautiful."Naveen said going to hug her

"Thank you,here Tiana I brought these for your trip just a few snacks

She said handing Tirana a bowl full of chocolate chip cookies

"Thank you mama you didn't have to do that."she said smiling

"Knock,knock."the driver knocked on the door

"Hi,I'm here to service prince Naveen and princess Tiana."he said tipping his hat to Eudora who blushed a little.

"That would be us."naveen said interrupting the stares between the driver and Eudora.

"Oh,yes let me help you with your bags."the driver said getting their luggage.

"Come on Tiana,we better go."naveen said kissing Eudora goodbye

"Okay,by momma I love you."she said waving goodbye

"Bye you two behave yourself."Eudora said waving to them.


	4. A lie

**New chapter I don't own anything ! **

Tiana and naveen arrived in maldonia a week later.

"your majesty we are here"said the driver

Tiana and naveen walked into the palace with all the servants greeting naveen heard a familar voice

"Hey, naveen your back!"naveens little brother said

"Faldi faldonza!"naveen eyes pooled in tears

Tiana gasped

"Is it really you julian?"naveen said hugging his brother

"Yes,now let go your hurting me!"Julian said gasping for air

Naveen still shocked let him go

"Hi Tiana,you look really pretty!"julian said hugging Tiana

Naveen looked at julian quirking his eyebrow "are you trying to charm my wife?"naveen said joking

"No,unless naveen here isn't man enough for you." Enrique said smiling at Tiana.

"Tiana laughed "no I think he's perfect julian"she said winking at naveen.

"Suit yourself."julian said

Naveens father walked in happy to see them "Naveen,tiana!"he hugged them both. "How are you?" The king asked

"Great!"they both said at the same time

"I can't believe your mother got you to agree to come to maldonia and take over the thrown!"he said cheerfully

"What?"naveen said his fist balled

"You don't know?"naveen's father said confused

"Hello!"naveens mother said walking in

"Hello mother!"naveen said to his mother even though upset

"Is there anything you care to explain?naveen said quirking his eyebrow

" Yes,naveen I know I lied but I couldn't get you back to place to take over the thrown." his mother said trying to explain herself

Naveen sighed "although I'm a little angry, at your approach i understand it."naveen said taking tiana's hand

"Me and tiana are going to retire to my room for now and see you at dinner."naveen said walking with Tiana to his room.

They entered the room and naveen closes the door behind them.

"I hate it when my mother does that,manipulate me!"naveen said balling his fist

"Naveen,calm down her approach wasn't the best by far but she is still your mother,and only wants what's best."Tirana said taking his balled hand into her own.

"You always know what to say,Tiana"naveen sighed and picked tiana up before lying on the bed and kissing her.


End file.
